<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Haikyuu Drabbles/Oneshots by Zenitrix</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/26580688">Haikyuu Drabbles/Oneshots</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Zenitrix/pseuds/Zenitrix'>Zenitrix</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Haikyuu!!</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Drabble Collection, M/M, One Shot Collection</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-09-21</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-09-21</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-06 12:08:47</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>222</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/26580688</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Zenitrix/pseuds/Zenitrix</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>I recently got into Haikyuu and ofc now i must write things</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Hinata Shouyou/Kageyama Tobio</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>5</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Chapter 1</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Hello! Im Gavin! I write dumb things! </p><p> </p><p>I recently got into Haikyuu and decided i wanted to try writing for it. </p><p> </p><p>I can't promise you these will be any good. </p><p> </p><p>Anyway, Requests are open so feel free to request! </p><p> </p><p>1st up- A Kagehina drabble </p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. Quiet (Kagehina)</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>A little drabble kinda based off my own hatred of silence </p><p>Word count: 178</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>It was Quiet. </p><p>No words were spoken between the two first years. The only sounds in the room were the sounds of the fan above them, and their breathing. The TV was on awhile ago, but neither of them remembered when it turned itself off. </p><p>If you asked Hinata, he'd tell you he hated when it was quiet. It was eerie. And uncomfortable. It wasn't like the perfect chaos of volleyball practice. </p><p>And in all other cases, that was true. </p><p>Except for here. In Tobio Kageyama's arms. His fingers gently combing through his hair, the calm whisps of air that came as he breathed, and the soft rhythmic beating of his heart as Shoyo lay his head on his lovers chest. </p><p>Instead of something weird, and eerie, it became something comforting. The intimacy of the quiet next to his boyfriend made him feel okay. It was something that nothing could disrupt. </p><p>And even if they turned on the tv, or began to talk. It was still quiet. </p><p>It just wasn't silent. </p><p>And that was what made him ok.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>